1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage battery inspecting system, more particularly to a system for inspecting soldering spots in a batch of storage batteries on a battery inspection line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage battery generally includes a plurality of electrode plates, which are immersed in an electrolytic solution and which are interconnected in series. The series connections among the electrode plates are accomplished by soldering adjacent pairs of soldering lugs of the electrode plates of the storage battery. If the soldering spots are not firm, failure of the series connections is likely to occur. Moreover, in case there is air trapped in a soldering spot, breaking of the soldering spot is likely to occur when a large electric current passes therethrough, such as when a car engine is started. Therefore, there is a need to find ways to determine the quality of soldering spots so as to ensure the quality of a storage battery product.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,787,935B2 discloses a conventional battery sensor device to be fastened to a battery pole and having a first voltage tap connected to the battery pole through a first resistance connection, a second voltage tap connected to another battery pole through a cable and a connector, and a second resistance connection connected to a vehicle body mass through a connection cable. An electronic unit is fastened to the resistance connections by way of soldering points, and is configured to measure the battery voltages at the first and second voltage taps, the voltage between the two soldering points, and the battery temperature through a temperature sensor.
It is noted that the aforesaid battery sensor device is not configured for detecting states of individual soldering spots in a batch of storage batteries on a battery inspection line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,758 discloses another conventional device for measuring the resistance of a soldering tip. This conventional device includes a generating circuit for providing an a.c. signal which passes through the soldering tip, and which is then converted to a d.c. signal proportional to the resistance of the soldering tip. The conventional device disclosed therein is likewise not configured for detecting states of individual soldering spots in a batch of storage batteries on a battery inspection line.